Agata Magnoli
Biography Agata Magnoli was Earth born in the French city of La Rochelle. The daughter of a Russian mother and a French father, Agata and her sister grew up in a caring household. Shortly after Agata's sixth birthday however, her mother and sister were accidentally caught in a gang crossfire. Stricken by their deaths, Agata's father Pierre turned to alcohol, and transformed into an abusive monster; subjecting Agata daily to emotional and physical abuse. At around the age of 12, Agata contemplated suicide. However, her father died from excessive alcohol consuption before she could realize her plan. Orphaned, Agata was taken in by her estranged maternal aunt, with whom she had never previously met. Agata's aunt Adele Akhatova, was a wealthy woman, and the leader of the female-exclusive, criminal art organization, the Sapphonettes. Adele despised men, and with no husband nor children of her own, Adele reared Agata as her own daughter. She was raised to become the successor of Adele's criminal business, giving Agata a prestegious education. However, Adele was strict with discipline, and wasn't above beating Agata to instill obedience. Adele exacted eccentric and unusual punishments, such as locking Agata in a cellar, or letting her go without food. Over the years Agata became treated as Adele's business partner, rather than her protege. She was entrusted with expanding the Sapphonettes into Terminus space on her aunt's behalf. It was on the space station Omega, where Agata met the turian Karrnix Aurellius, a Lt. of the Barony, a criminal organization. They began a romantic relationship, but because Agata did not share the anti-male beliefs as her aunt, the relationship between Adele and Agata deteriorated. Dangerous Liaisons Not long after Agata established her group in the Terminus System, her gallery was visited by the Telemetry Lieutenant himself. Karrnix Aurelius wanted to "negotiate" a deal for the Barony: for 15% of her income, the girl could have a monopoly on art dealership. Agata agreed to all the conditions, but additional deal was made. For Karrnix help on some matters as well as protection, the Turian could use all the resources Agata possessed. Karrnix decided to work with the human girl, but what was even more surprising was the fact that despite the mutual loathing and hatred, they engaged in a strange romance, which had started from a silly mind game. They both try hard to keep it a secret, since their reputation would fall down in ruins, if anyone knew about it. However, they continue it, despite their better judgement. After the unfortunate or fortunate meeting, depends how you look on it, Karrnix escorted Agata to the planet Algoa, where they faced an assassin sent by Adele and husks from the old collectors base. Although the trip was a complete failure, the two grew close together and developed peculiar emotional bond. Dawn of Power After few months of power struggle between Agata and her aunt, Adele had been assassinated and Magnoli took full control over the Sapphonettes and moved their HQ from Earth to Omega to be closer to Karrnix and stay in contact with the Barony, for she had plans to become a major part of the organization. To achieve this Agata accompanied Karrnix on a mission to seize Boot Lace, one of the Barony Lt's that betrayed Ezramon. During this task Agata acquired intel from the Lace's personal terminal. The data later helped Karrnix to become the Baron, when Ezramon stepped down and Thomas Ray withdrew his candidacy . Karrnix Aurellius became the new Baron and made Agata one of his Lieutenants. Evil tongues say it was only because she was his lover, but the proud leader of the Sapphonettes refused to believe that. Her legal chain of galleries and museums helped to cover the Barony's financial background. Betrayl In due time, Karrnix and Agata became engaged. Agata, being female, human, and assertive quickly became enemies with an old friend of Karrnix's-- the head of the Barony's Telemetry division Niran Vadmir. Vadmir is a turian, but also a pronounced racist and sexist. For many reasons, he opposed Agata and Karrnix's relationship, and found her as baggage to the Barony. Karrnix's fondness of Agata only served to create tension and animosity between Niran and himself. Agata had also created another enemy within her own Sapphonettes organization, Katrina Vandy. Secretly a loyalist to Agata's late aunt, Adele, Katrina was opposed to Agata's leadership of the Sapphonettes. Through a reluctant partnership with Niran, the two of them staged a coup to oust both Agata and Karrnix from power. It is presumed that Agata and Karrnix are living in hiding, but their present whereabouts remain unknown. Personality Agata is hard person to read. One the first glance she is emotionless and polite in a cold way. The self control Agata has over her emotions is almost automatic. In public she rarely shows anger , fear or joy. This gives her leverage during business deals and meetings. She can manipulate words as easily as people, but on occasions, especially in heat of combat she is not used to, true and insecure self shows up. Agata is not above cheating or subterfuge when it comes to business and plays a role of professional business woman. The only people that see her warm side are her fellow Sapphonettes and boyfriend Karrnix. One thing she really dislikes is a direct violence. She had killed few people and Karrnix's influence made her more prone to use it as a way to achieve goal, Agata still feels bad and scared in combat, relaying on sneakiness rather than brute force. Major flaws of her character are arrogance and insolence, which led to problems on many occasions - there are moments, when she just have to say something stupid even knowing it will have sever consequences. It mostly occurs when her control over situation slips. Agata's arrogance is more a sign of fear than anything else. Agata hates losing but there is one person that she is submissive to, and it's Karrnix Aurellius. She developed a case of dependant relationship and even when sometimes fights him or bickers with him, at the end Karrnix always ends up as the dominating force and Agata had never actually managed to force him in anything he didn't want to. He was the second man in her life Agata fell in love with, but first one that managed to keep her by his side. There was one more person in her life, who taught Agata what it means to make a sacrifice. An Asari, Asyla Fioro saved Agata s life, but the price was high to pay and the alien female has been gravely wounded. It left the young girl in a state of shock and forced to revaluate her life. Category:MEU Historic Figures